leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Emptylord/Blogs/Relaunch Recolors as Chromas
Relaunching Recolors The existing recolor skins should be re-released as part of a Chroma pack (priced at ) * Summoners who own any of the contained skins will receive the Chroma pack for free. * Legacy Chromas would be treated as Legacy skins and would only be periodically available. * Vintage Chromas would be treated as Traditional skins and, while officially classified as Legacy, would only be . Existing owners would receive Vintage Artwork and the Vintage Icon, while new owners would use the base skin's artwork. * If possible, skin artworks would be applied when the specific Chroma is chosen. The name and a watermark should denote that it's a Chroma. ;That Said : I feel like the following skins would be done better justice as part of the champion's scheduled visual upgrade: * De-hooded, an improved mask, and maybe mini-swords - all the better to Deadpool you with. * De-hooded, improved Yordle anatomy, and "Chosen" weapons - Kennen would make an awesome Yoda. * Cute little furry caterpillar! * Eventually Nunu will get the Bristle-treatment, and we can have Nunu riding an actual gorilla-man in one of his skins. New Ideas * (Shrub, Brown, and Teal) * (Cyan, Yellow, and Magenta) * * * * (Black / Red, White / Gold, a third variant) * (White, Blue, and Brown recolors) * (Ketchup, Mayonnaise, and Mustard) ;Premium Chroma Packs : Premium Chroma Packs can feature new animations, voice filter or changes to non-champion models (e.g. or ) but still use an existing skin as a base. These would cost and would ideally have their own loading artwork. * ** Recolor: Black Jacket, Debonair, and Orange / Pink recolors ** Extras: Unique model where each of the bloblets is wearing a different oversized part of the suit. ** That said, a Legendary skin would be preferable. Renamed Chromas : Some packs, such as Condiments Zac, would still be skin-specific. * Duel - Recolors inspired by the fighter genre (Kill Bill, Mortal Kombat, etc) ** (Black, Blue, and Yellow) * Forge - Metallic color pallets ** (Molten, Cobalt, and Gunmetal) ** (Black Iron, Bronze, and Copper) ** (Gold, Aqua, and Crimson) * Forsaken - Undead recolors (zombie gray/green/blue, charred skin, frozen skin) ** (Day, Dusk, and Night) ** (Burn, Blight, and Frostbite) ** (Pink, Green, and Blue) * Mystic - Robe recolors (named after RuneScape's Mystic Robes) * Noble - Royal or deep colors (plums, navies, deep greens, etc). ** (Garnet, Plum, and Ivory) ** (Cream, Amber, and Brick) ** (Toxic, Pale, and Ebony) * Pastel - Soft or pale colors ** (Marigold, Ivy, and Sage) ** (Pink, Lemon, and Azure) ** (Sunbeam, Smoke, and Twilight) * Prime - Basic recolors using primary and secondary colors (red, blue, yellow, green, orange and purple) ** (Pink, Green, and Blue) ** (Orange, Black, and Red) ** (Yellow, Red, and Blue) ** (Silver, Red, and Green) ** (Orange, Bubblegum, and Honey) * Punk - Bold colors (pinks, burnt orange, teals, greens) ** (Navy, Purple, and Orange) * Suitor - Suit recolors * Summer - Bright/Summer-themed colors (cyans, magentas, purples) Category:Blog posts